1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus, for the collecting and ordered bundling of long rolling stock, particularly rods and pipes. Such a device includes a collecting station for a layer of rolling stock lying side by side, a receiving device for the layer of rolling stock, which receiving device preferably comprises magnet shoes, and devices for transporting the layer of rolling stock into a depositing position in a bundle forming station arranged at the side of the collecting station, as well as conveying means for carrying off bundled rolling stock.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of the generic type is known from DE-A1-34 38 707. Such devices have the aim of gathering long rolling stock in bundles so as to enable transportation of such bundles. In the case of pipes, the greatest packing density is achieved when the pipes are combined in so-called hexagon bundles in which the longitudinal sides are comprised of at least three pipes. Such hexagon bundles can be advantageously stacked for further transport.
The known device includes two pairs of girders, which are connected with one another in an articulated manner and with a magnet shoe and the stand plate in an articulated manner, as well as intermediately arranged work cylinders. The pair of girders are connected in a corresponding manner, being arranged at a distance from one another corresponding approximately to the length of the pipe, and are supported so as to be swivelable at right angles to a separator. The device is costly and requires a complicated controlling of the flow of movements for taking over the layers of rolling stock and transferring them to the bundle forming station. Because of the large number of moving parts, the known device is susceptible to wear and requires frequent maintenance.